cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noob5
Beginnings Noob5 founded his first nation in early 2006. After seeing the advertising for Cyber Nations, he noticed that most of the nations in the map were red, so he chose red, and thus his choice of red alliance was limited. He applied to the New Pacific Order on May 26 and was subsequently accepted and became a full member. New Pacific Order After joining the New Pacific Order, noob5 took part in several of the Order's different departments. He joined the diplomatic corps, starting off as an ambassador noob5 represented the Order to other alliances. He was quite successful in this role, and was subsequently promoted to the rank of Special Envoy. He continued his rise through the ranks when he was made an Imperial Legate, one step below the rank of IO of Foreign Affairs. Proving himself even further with his work, noob5 was eventually made an Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs himself. As the Imperial Officer for Foreign Affairs Noob5 has stepped up to fill in for Philosopher whose time restraints due to RL have forced him to take a step back from the day to day running of the Diplomatic Corps, Noob5 was a very active member in general and specifically in the Diplo Corp. Noob5's appointment was well received and expected, as he has been a very well liked and very respected member of the Order for a long time. Praetorian Guard He also joined the Praetorian Guard, helping Vladimir rebuild the institute and became operational head of the Praetorian Guard as Prefect before stepping down. Later on, the honorary rank of Evocati was created and noob5 was asked to take up the position and he accepted. His duties include assisting the current leadership by offering advice and suggestions on current matters under the watch of the Praetorian Guard. Council Pacifica Noob5 also served on the New Council, serving two terms in early 2007. Academy Additionally he worked with the Academy. In the beginning he was an instructor, helping question applicants as well as accepting or denying them into the Order. Later he was made School Master of the Academy and oversaw the entire department before he stepped down. Later, in 2009, Emperor Revenge made noob5 an Imperial Officer for Internal Affairs, specifically head of looking after the academy. Working with Soly, they both reorganized the Academy to further benefit the Order. Noob5 himself oversees the direction of the academy whilst Soly handles the day-to-day running of it. Friendships and Influences People of influence on noob5 include Koona, who gave Soly the position of School Master and assisted him as he worked in the Academy, helping noob5 effectively run an entire department within the Order. Philosopher was the other major influence, doing similar things for noob5 in the Diplomatic Corps, mentoring him and helping him establish himself. Of all the jobs, Noob5 says he has enjoyed them all equally, though he says his Diplomatic work has been his longest job, as he was IO for quite some time. Duties War History Awards Category:Individuals Category:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order